Promise
by Fluff Kitty
Summary: Lucy lived in a world of broken promises. When she runs away and joins Fairy Tail, will her new partner be able to show her that life is about more than broken promises? /ONESHOT/


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**I hope you enjoy this everyone. I slaved over it for two days... which isn't long but I put a lot of effort into it and I think it turned out well enough. Please feel free to drop a cookie. I mean, a review. :P**

* * *

"Mama, when can I see Aqwareeus again?" A young girl asked her mother, struggling with the pronunciation as she draped herself over her mother's lap.

"Soon dear." Her mother assured her, patting her golden head of hair. "Tomorrow even if you behave and go to your lessons now like you should be." The little girl looked up in surprise.

"How did you know I had lessons?" She asked in dismay, she thought her acting had been flawless. Even as a small ten-year old she was quite prideful in her acting skills, she beat her tutor in their game the other day too!

Layla chuckled softly. "Little one, I'm your mother, I know everything." Lucy gaped in amazement at her mother, scrambling down from her perch in Layla's lap.

"I'm going to my studies now so I can be as smart as you one day!" Lucy declared, bowing politely before turning to leave. "Oh! You promise I can see Aqwareeus tomorrow?" Lucy asked over her shoulder, her eyes pleading.

"I promise." Layla confirmed, smiling as her daughter skipped away. As Lucy burst through the large doors leading to the ballroom Layla winced, her happy expression fading into a pained one. A maid hurried over to her young mistress as Layla let out a moan and collapsed into the soft grass of the garden.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

"Mama!" Lucy wailed, clinging to the light blue sheets of her parents' bed. "You can't leave! You made a promise for today!" Her tiny fists pummelled the soft blankets, tears blurring her vision as her body shook with sobs.

A maid came up to Lucy and gently pulled her off of her dead mother. Layla lay stiffly in her bed, her face paler than the moon outside. A small frown contorted her upper brow but she held a serene smile upon her ashen lips. Dying with your loved ones made passing easier. Lucy understood but didn't care. She wanted her mama and she wanted to see Aquarius again so the water spirit could make everything better again.

"NO!" Lucy cried, flailing about in the maids arms. The maid held her with practised ease, swiftly carrying the bawling child from the room.

"Mama! You promised!" Her wails carried throughout the Heartfilia mansion, the only sound in the otherwise silent night.

"You promised." She whispered, tiny fists clenched in grief for her mother.

* * *

Thirteen year old Lucy shuddered as a violent storm racked the countryside, uprooting trees and flooding villages. She held her legs tightly against her chest, her face buried in her pajama clad knees. A loud clap of thunder sounded from outside the window and Lucy squeaked in fright, hugging her legs closer.

"Oh hush, it's just a storm!" One of her maids snapped as she put away Lucy's clean laundry with two other women. "I promise you'll be fine." Lucy stiffened at those words. I promise. The last words her mother ever said to her. Even though she had been there with her mother when she passed, Layla had not said anything. She merely laid there, patting Lucy's head comfortingly but never saying anything. The pain must have been unbearable.

A loud crash interrupted her thoughts and she whipped her head out of it's protected nook to take a peek at what happened. Seconds later a searing pain in her right thigh forced a scream of agony out of her. Glancing down she noticed a large shard of glass wedged in her leg and she screamed again, not hearing anyone's cries of alarm or hushed orders for her to be silent as the maids quickly removed the shard and cleaned the room.

_I'll be fine, huh?_ She though bitterly, glaring at her broken window. It was huge, stretching from floor to ceiling and too wide for her to touch both sides at the same time. A large branch had crashed through sending glass, rain and bits of tree everywhere.

She watched silently as Cam, her mothers favourite butler, replaced the window and her maids hurriedly cleaned up the mess.

The two maids who had stayed silent in her fear earlier offered brief apologies as they skittered out, their chore completed for the moment. Lucy smiled kindly at them, assuring them that they couldn't have helped her anymore than they already did. Cam stood up then, showing Lucy the new window and smiling gently at her before leaving as well. The third maid, the one who snapped at her, glanced at her awkwardly hurriedly exiting the large room, not saying another word. Lucy sighed, watching wistfully the door shut behind her staff and she was left alone.

"Will any promises ever be kept?" She murmured, tucking her head back into its safety zone as she rocked back and forth, the storm raging outside as she lay forgotten in her room.

* * *

Glaring defiantly at her father, a sixteen year old Lucy refused to participate in tonight's dinner. Jude passed a smooth hand over his drawn face and sighed wearily.

"Lucy, daughter, we've been over this on numerous occasions. You must and will marry Yukio. His father owns the Nami Cruises. We need it to make Heartfilia Railways better." He told her, knowing it would have the same effect as it did the ten times before.

Snorting angrily Lucy slammed her hands down on her father's desk. "What about me? Yukio is a man who cares for nobody but himself. He wants this marriage not to help you or out of love for me. No, he wants this marriage out of his greed for money and sex!" Lucy blurted, her face red in anger and disgust.

"Lucy! You have no right to tarnish the Nami family name. They have done us no wrong! You will participate tonight and will be married to Yukio. I suggest you get to know him. That is all that will be said on the matter. Go make yourself presentable. Dinner is in an hour." He barked, turning his back to her and staring out the window behind his desk.

Lucy whipped around, strutting angrily out of his office, refusing to let the tears fall.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Jude Heartfilia led Lucy down the winding stairs to the dining room, keeping a firm grip on her arm.

"Whatever happens, behave. I promise he'll be good to you. He's an upstanding citizen of substantial wealth who seems to truly dote upon you." He breathed, ignoring Lucy's unbelieving grunt of acknowledgement.

"Father, thy mind seems muddled. I shall not believe a word that passes from your lips until the engagement of mine is called off." Lucy bit out, attempting to remain calm.

"Oh Lucy, how humorous you are!" Her father cajoled, now within sight of his business partner and son. Lucy smiled forcibly, swallowing the bile that rose in her throat from the fake display of affection.

"Jude, how delightful to see you again!" The older of the pair, Reuben if Lucy remembered correctly, called out, offering his hand to Jude.

One handshake later and Jude pushed Lucy towards Yukio, who immediately grabbed her hand, planting a lingering kiss on the ivory coloured satin gloves covering her delicate hands. Lucy shuddered inwardly, inclining her head politely to her fiancé.

"You look simply ravishing tonight my dear." Yukio cooed and Lucy could swear she heard his thoughts screaming, "You look good enough to ravish!"

Lucy simply smiled, ignoring her fathers looks that prompted her to reply. As the silence stretched on between the pair Jude stepped between them, leading the party of four to a long dining room table.

Seating himself and Reuben at the ends Jude forced Lucy to take a center seat and Yukio placed himself beside her, sliding his hand onto her thigh. Choking on a sip of water, Lucy coughed violently, covering her purple face with a light pink handkerchief.

Yukio laughed with sickly sweet deceit, patting her on the back with an expression of concern plastered on his face as his eyes danced with cruel delight at her pain. Lucy glared up at him, her face shielded from the fathers gazes by her handkerchief.

Her coughing died down eventually and the four enjoyed a meal of fillet mignon and smoked salmon with a side of brown rice and steamed vegetables. During dinner the only conversation was between the business men as they reminisced in old memories and prayed for new ones. At one point Reuben made a jab at the teens about children and Lucy stiffened as Yukio placed an arm around her shoulders reassuring the men that they already had plans. Lucy smiled blandly at Reuben and returned to her plate, which had remained untouched aside from a mouthful of salmon.

Suddenly Yukio stood up, dragging Lucy with him.

"Father, Jude, if you would excuse us, Lucy has informed me of her wish to walk the gardens with me." Yukio announced smoothly, leaving no room for complaint. Jude laughed heartily and shooed the two out the door while Reuben shouted that this called for a celebration and said he was pulling out the wine.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief as the doors to the dining room shut and she rounded on Yukio, jerking furiously at her arm to get him to release her. When no such thing happened Lucy voiced her protests loudly but Yukio continued on, ignoring her outbursts. At the age of nineteen he was three years her senior and towered above her, his muscles bulging under his tight clothes.

Feeling uncomfortable with the proximity, Lucy tried to pull away, gently this time, but again there was no budge in his grip. Getting worried by his silence and strength Lucy pulled harder, her face contorting in pain and fear as his grip tightened.

Suddenly he released her, throwing her forwards and straight into a young oak tree. Her breath whooshed out at the impact and she swirled around, raising her hand to strike. Yukio easily caught the attacking appendage and curled it behind Lucy, crushing it between her body and the tree.

Gasping in pain Lucy kicked out at him, catching his knee with her heels. Grunting at the impact Yukio pushed himself forwards, smashing her into the tree. Suddenly he ducked forwards, catching her mouth with his. Choking at the feeling and with no breath in her lungs, Lucy shoved him away sucking in deep breaths of air as he released her.

"You're right. We should take this inside." Yukio purred, darting behind her to make sure her arm stayed pinned. Roughly shoving her forwards, Yukio got them into the house and to the dining room doors in a matter of moments.

"We're back." He called into the dimly lit room.

"So soon?" Reuben's voice called back.

"It was chilly outside so we decided to come inside and read in the library, isn't that right my dearest Lulu?" He replied, smiling sweetly at the blond. Lucy growled at the nickname and him in general.

"N-I mean, yes, of course." She answered in clipped tones as Yukio flicked his wrist behind her, sending shock waves of pain up her arm.

"Well have fun then." Jude hollered as Yukio marched Lucy up the stairs.

"Oh we will!" Yukio yelled, jerking Lucy into her room and throwing her against the far wall. "Now, where were we?" He questioned her, closing the door behind him and throwing the room into shadow.

Lucy backed along the wall until she hit her wardrobe and quickly darted in front of it, keeping her front to Yukio and her back to the wardrobe. Her hands fumbled frantically along the polished wood until they came in contact with a small lamp made of solid iron. Smirking victoriously, her hands closed around her prize and she watched Yukio advance with calculating eyes.

"Don't worry my lovely Lulu. I promise I'll be gentle." He purred, wrapping an arm possessively around her waist as a hand came up to caress her face. Lucy had to fight valiantly not to hit him or shrink away in disgust. As his hot breath touched her lips and he leaned in the final bit Lucy swung with all her might, slamming the lamp into the side of his head. The light bulb shattered on impact, the tiny shards causing many cuts on her bare arms as Yukio froze and slithered to the floor a moment later, unconscious and with a bleeding cut above his right eye.

Quickly shedding the gloves and her expensive dress Lucy let them fall to the floor, kicking off her heels as she ran into her closet. A minute later she reappeared, dressed in tight, navy blue skinny jeans and a pink tank top with a navy blue hat to hide her golden locks.

She was running away now, her father was going to banish her if she stayed anyways. For months now she had been planning her great escape, sneaking out to buy clothing and supplies and searching for appropriate places to hide until she could find herself a decent place to stay.

Slipping her feet into a pair of slightly worn out black boots, Lucy snatched up a knapsack from the very bottom of her wardrobe, swiftly opening the very front pocket and slipping in a few bank notes and a couple handfuls of jewels. This was all she would need for now as she had been secretly moving small amounts of jewels from her account with her father into an unnamed account of her own.

Turning to the window that had been smashed three years ago Lucy pushed on one side, thanking the gods when it opened silently.

"I'm sorry father." She whispered, hurriedly pulling on a navy blue hoodie. "I have nothing here for me but broken promises. I am leaving to find a place where promises are everywhere and I have a chance of having one made to me actually being kept." With that she jumped down from her second story balcony, rolling expertly to lessen the impact, and sprinting away without so much as a backwards glance.

* * *

Sitting quietly at her desk, seventeen year old Lucy glanced around her room. It was pretty amazing to think that a mere six months ago she was living it large in a mansion with a staff waiting on her every beck and call. Now she was in her own apartment with friends and a guild. Sighing contentedly, Lucy stretched out in her chair before settling back down to write her daily letter to her mother.

_Dear Mama,_

_Today has been uneventful... I stayed at home and worked on my novel for Levy-Chan. She is so supportive of me Mama, I'm sure you and her would get along great! I really like my new life here and I love my new friends. I definitely feel as though I made the right choice when I left... even though it meant leaving you and Papa behind. I am truly sorry for that. But I think it was worth it and I hope you do too, only... well... _She scrawled in loopy letters, trailing off as a rueful smile crossed over her delicate features. _I suppose I overestimated how people would be. I have yet to find someone who keeps a promise. It seems as though my new friends will but nobody has promised me anything yet... except Natsu. He said we'd go on a job today but never showed. I had high hopes, especially because it was him but it seems as though fate wants me to never have a dream... I can't bear it. _Fat tears pooled in the corners of her eyes and rolled down her face, smearing the dark ink. _I'm sorry I'm ruining your letter with my tears. I was just so sure he was the one..._

A loud knock sounded beside her and she glanced up in shock, staring at the pink haired boy smiling at her through the window. Her own face couldn't hold back the smile as she tore open the window.

"Natsu!" She exclaimed happily as he climbed in.

"Hiya Luce, sorry I'm late... I got caught up in a brawl..." He admitted bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. Did you get us a job?" She questioned anxiously, her heart about to burst from excitement.

"Of course! Here ya go! It's got a reward big enough for your rent and leftover so you can buy Happy and I food!" Natsu declared loudly, pulling the request from his pants pocket and thrusting it at her excitedly. Lucy's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Natsu... you actually got a job..." She whispered, her throat raw with emotion.

"Well I promised, didn't I?" Lucy snapped her head up, trapping him in her watery gaze.

"Y-yes... b-but n-nob-body ever k-keeps the p-p-promises th-they m-make to m-me." She hiccupped. Natsu frowned, placing his hands gently on her shaking shoulders.

"Well that stops now. I'll always keep my promises to you Luce. Huh, I guess I'm special then, ne?" He chuckled, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Y-yeah." Lucy sniffled, stepping forwards and hugging him tightly. "Thank you Natsu." Natsu blushed and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her in return. Lucy sighed contentedly and buried her face in his chest. Relaxing himself Natsu smiled softly and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Let's go then!" Lucy suddenly said, pulling away.

"Why?" Natsu whined, pouting cutely. Lucy smirked and punched his arm.

"Didn't you say something about wanting me to buy you food? That won't happen if we don't go now." She reasoned, grabbing her prepacked knapsack and motioning for him to grab a snack before they left. Natsu hurriedly obliged with the promise of food speeding him up and Lucy scrawled three last lines on her letter before folding it in half and stuffing it in her letter box.

"C'mon Luce!" Natsu shouted, barging out of her kitchen and snatching her wrist, dragging her out of the house with a goofy smile on his face.

_Mama, I was wrong. Natsu didn't break his promise after all... he even made another one for me to look forward to. Don't worry about me mama, I'll be fine here with Natsu._

* * *

"But Luce~! I promised we'd go to the festival today!" Natsu whined at his sick partner.

"I know Natsu." Lucy coughed, tucking the blanket in tighter around herself. "But I can't go. Don't worry, you go and have fun, I won't hold it against you or count it as a broken promise."

"Luce... I don't want to break a promise to you... I know how much they mean to you." Natsu grumbled, crossing his arms down and flopping onto the bed beside her.

"I understand Natsu, and thank you, but you should really go. I'll come next year." Natsu turned to look at his blonde haired partner.

"It won't be the same without you though." He sighed, running a hand through his messy locks.

"You should still go, everyone is expecting you." Lucy protested, blushing faintly.

"They're expecting you too." He shot back, looking put out.

"I... I know. Please go Natsu... could you do it for me?" Lucy whispered, her eyes downcast as she fiddled with her blanket. She heard Natsu groan beside her.

"I hate you Luce... why'd you have to pull that?" Lucy gaped at him as he frowned in annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Lucy blurted, confused by his expression.

"You used the one thing I can't say no to. Of course I'll do it for you." He told her exasperatedly. "But you will come next year, sick or not." Lucy nodded her head sharply, shocked at what he was saying.

"Good. I promise I'll make sure you get to see the sakura trees." He told her, hugging her quickly before jumping out the window and leaving before Lucy could say a word.

"Baka, how are you going to do that?" She mumbled in embarrassment, knowing he could no longer hear her. "Uproot a tree?" She giggled to herself before curling up and falling asleep.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Lucy awoke with a start, glancing around her room to find no one there.

"Weird... why on earthland did I wake up?" She grumbled, getting up and walking to her window, keeping the blanket securely over her shoulders with her hands.

"Oh, wow... it's so beautiful!" Lucy gasped, watching as one of the rainbow sakura trees floated down the river in a small row-boat. Her eyes flooded with tears as she remembered what Natsu had said earlier.

"You kept your promise again." She murmured, gazing fondly at the tree. Its petals glowed brilliantly under the moon's light and Lucy found herself wishing she had gone with Natsu anyways.

_But you didn't and see what happened? This is much nicer._ A voice whispered in her head and Lucy found herself shaking her head.

"I don't know about that... maybe I'll just have to find out next year and prove it to you!" She told the voice in her head, laughing at her own stupidity when she realized that voice in her head was her subconscious. _Ah well... it's perfectly normal to argue with yourself over a guy like Natsu... I promise._

* * *

Gasping in pain, eighteen year old Lucy stared down at the Dragon Slayer below her. He was laying on his back, a large gash covering his chest as he took shallow breaths. He was exhausted from using all his power on his last attack and the wounds weren't helping him either. Not that her wounds were any better but at least she could still stand.

"Natsu... why?" She sobbed, collapsing to her knees beside him.

"I... promised to protect you." He breathed, his eyes sliding shut in exhaustion.

"That doesn't mean you should kill yourself! How can you protect me if you aren't here anymore?" She wailed, clutching his vest in her hands.

"I also promised I'd always be here for you, right?" He prompted, forcing his eyes open to look at her. Lucy looked up and shock and nodded, staring into his onyx eyes.

"Y-yes but l-look at you! How can you survive?" She asked in bewilderment, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Cuz I've got you." Lucy's breath caught in her throat and she had the sudden urge to hug him. Natsu noticed and opened his arms invitingly.

"You're hurt." Lucy told him, shaking her head at him.

"C'mon Luce. Please? I promise you won't hurt me." Lucy stared at him as though he had grown a second head.

"How could I not hurt you! Haven't you noticed that?" She blurted, motioning to his chest.

"Of course I have but I don't care. I just want to hold you in my arms, to know that you're safe." Lucy choked back a sob and let the tears fall freely.

"I can't. I don't want to hurt you anymore." She whispered, bowing her head. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her waist and she felt herself being pulled into a warm hug.

"Luce, I'll be fine, I promise." Lucy's eyes glazed over and she let out another sob, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder.

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" She cried, tightening her hold on him as he did the same.

"Cuz I've got to beat you somehow." He told her, smiling cheekily. "Besides, how else would I keep all my promises?" Lucy laughed at his answer and kissed his chest.

"Baka..." She muttered, pushing her face back into his shoulder. Natsu chuckled, a deep throaty chuckle that let her know he was going to be okay. Just like he promised.

* * *

Hundreds of friends and fellow mages gathered in the Fairy Tail courtyard. Natsu was about to fulfill yet another promise. The biggest one yet. Twenty year old Lucy stood alone in a small room, trying not to explode with nervousness.

"Hey, don't die on us now. Do you know what Natsu will do to the rest of us if he can't keep his promise?" Erza laughed, slipping through the only door to the room. Lucy glanced up at her teammate and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry... I'm just so worried. What if... what if he doesn't really want to come through with this one?" Erza's eyes narrowed.

"Lucy, you know better than the rest of us that he is thinking the exact opposite of that. Now cheer up and let me add the final touches." Erza demanded, pushing Lucy in front of a full length mirror.

Walking over to the other side of the room Erza picked up a small box and handed it to Lucy.

"Erza, what's this?" Lucy questioned, turning the small box over in her hands.

"Open it."

"Erza... oh my... this is too much." Lucy breathed, pressing a hand to her chest.

"No it's not. All the girls chipped in." Erza defended, taking the thin, braided metal bracelets from Lucy's shaking hands and slipping them over her wrist.

"It's your 'something new' since you already have something old, borrowed and blue." Lucy's eyes welled with tears as she placed a shaking hand on her carefully done up hair. Cancer had done a wonderful job, looping her hair into a loose yet elegant bun and a few strands of hair hung down in curls framing her face and barely touching the nape of her neck. Holding the bun in place was a light blue ribbon with a small key in the center. It had once belonged to her mother and Lucy had been lucky enough to have it for the most precious occasion.

"There." Erza announced, stepping back to admire Lucy. "A picturesque bride." Lucy blushed slightly and gave her friend a lopsided smile.

"You think?" Lucy questioned anxiously, critically examining herself in the mirror. Mirajane had applied her makeup, but just a small amount. There was a thin coating of foundation and a shimmer cream along with Lucy's usual strawberry lip gloss. Nothing else was needed. Then her dress, which had been picked with the help of Lisanna and Levy, was pure silk, satin and lace, consisting of a tight bodice with a sweetheart neckline and lace covering the whole top while the skirt was a mass of gossamer and ruffles that truly did make her look as though she were a princess from a fairy tale or something of the like.

"A fairy tale princess." Lucy mumbled absently, making Erza chuckle.

"Not quite. You're more of a Fairy Tail princess." Lucy laughed and turned to hug the requip mage.

"Guess it's time, huh?" Erza nodded in confirmation.

"I'll go notify everyone, Gray will be in shortly." Erza told Lucy as she disappeared through the door. Lucy nodded at the closed door and turned back to the mirror, closing her eyes and focusing on calming down.

"Hey beautiful." A rough voice called from beside her, startling her.

"Gray! You scared me!" Lucy accused, punching his arm.

"Eh, it was the least I could do." He responded in a bored tone, glancing at the wall. Lucy stared at him for a few moments before they both burst out laughing.

"Jerk." Lucy laughed as Gray grabbed her and twirled her into a hug.

"You know you love me." He sang giddily, spinning around with her flailing in his arms.

"My hair! Oi! Don't mess up my hair!" Lucy cried out, grabbing his arms to stop herself from falling. Gray chuckled and stopped spinning, grabbing her shoulders to support her.

"Your hair's perfect." He smiled down at her. Lucy blushed.

"Oh shut it. And I only love you as a brother, hence why I'm marrying Natsu." She smirked, sticking her tongue out at the offended ice mage.

"Don't remind me!" Gray cried dramatically. "You chose that flame brain over me and now you're claiming to only love me as a brother. Ah, how it burns!" Lucy laughed, finally managing to stop swaying as her world righted itself once more.

"Shut it stripper, you sound like Loke. Besides, it's my wedding, so it's my way or no way." Lucy teased, smirking as he glared at her.

"He's turned you against me. Off with you, you demon!" Lucy laughed and linked arms with him.

"After I'm married you'll be free of me. Let us be off brother!" Gray bowed dramatically.

"Oh course your highness, your idiot awaits." Lucy laughed and smacked him on the arm.

"He can probably hear you, you know." Gray smirked.

"That's the point." He winked, passing Lucy her bouquet of pink, er salmon, coloured roses and whisking her out the door. Lucy laughed until they reached the doors leading to Fairy Tail's main hall. Quieting down immediately Lucy stared at the closed doors in apprehension.

"C'mon Lucy. You're not scared are you?" Gray taunted, pulling the veil over her face.

"O-of c-c-course n-not!" Lucy retorted, clamping her mouth shut as she heard how shaky her voice was.

"In that case let's go. We have a promise to be kept." Gray whispered, pushing open the doors and walking in with Lucy on his arm. Lucy smiled brightly beneath her veil as she noticed her pink haired partner at the end of the aisle. Gripping Gray's arm tightly Lucy felt all her nervousness disappear and excitement replace it. Gray squeezed her hand in return and not a minute later he released her hand as he passed her off to Natsu.

Lucy felt her heart jump as Natsu's warm hand encased her own while Erza lifted her veil and took the bouquet, allowing Natsu to take Lucy's other hand. Natsu smiled at her and Lucy felt her stomach flip. No matter how many times he gave her that smile it would always have the same effect on her. It wasn't Natsu's smile. It was Lucy's smile. A smile he used just for her.

Lucy blushed and smiled back as she heard Erza sniffle behind her. She truly could not believe this. Four short years ago she was living with her father in a ridiculously large mansion with more money than she could ever need. But she also had no say in how her life played out and no promises made were ever kept. Now she was living with friends and had an acclaimed wizards status. She had all of the gate keys and many silver keys as well as a published novel. And now, she was marrying the love of her life, the one who showed her that dreams were possible and promises could be fulfilled.

Lucy was floating on a cloud right now and nobody could ever destroy that feeling. Natsu promised her so and he never went back on a promise. I was probably childish to believe everything he said but Lucy couldn't help it. She trusted him and loved him so much. The feeling of being protected was new and unfamiliar to Lucy when she first met Natsu but now she craved the warmth it gave her whenever she was with him.

The priest cleared his throat softly and Lucy started, glancing at the aged man in apology. Shaking off her unspoken words the priest softly asked the question again.

"Do you, Lucy, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish?" He questioned.

"I do." Lucy responded immediately, smiling in joy. The priest the turned to Natsu.

"Do you, Natsu, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Lucy quirked a brow. Why did the priest stop?

"I do." Natsu responded steadily, skillfully avoiding Lucy's questioning stare.

"Do you promise to love and cherish her for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health as yours forever to have and hold?" Lucy's breath caught in her throat as the priest finished. Would he really-

"I promise." Natsu declared, locking eyes with Lucy as the priest said the final words.

"You may now kiss the bride, ladies and gentleman, Natsu and Lucy Dragneel!"

Lucy allowed the tears to slide down her cheeks as Natsu swept her up in a kiss, egged on by the cheers from fellow guild members and friends. A minute later, when they finally pulled apart, Lucy couldn't seem to wipe the grin off of her face even as her blush threatened to crush her.

"I mean it Luce, I promise, forever and always." Natsu whispered, wrapping his arm possessively around her shoulders and tucking her into his side.

This time Lucy didn't doubt or question his promises. He had proved himself through and through and Lucy couldn't be happier with the outcome.

* * *

**A/N:**** So guys... another NaLu! Whatcha think? Love it? Hate it? Don't really care? You should let me know. I love reviews! I really hope you read the whole thing even though I know it's quite long for a one shot. I also hope you could follow along with it easily enough. I tried to make it short, simple and sweet but I think sweet was the only part I managed... anyways I hope you liked it. Please review~!**

**As a side note, Yukio means gets what he wants and Nami means wave which is why Yukio acts as he does and his family has a company that runs cruises. That's right, I did research on this stuff just for you guys! :)**


End file.
